Fading the Lines
by Mageliberator94
Summary: The Herald of Andraste was an elf. A beautiful elf at that, and people took notice. Not just because she was gorgeous but deadly as well. M rating for later... stuff and things. Lavellan/Solas/Bull Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _Something I can never have_

The Storm Coast. There was a reason why he hated this place. It was always raining. Hence the "Storm Coast". Solas sat in his tent listening to the rain patter on the roof. Mahrael, also known as the Herald of Andraste had begged him to come with her out here to scout out another group to add to the Inquisition forces. He could remember her asking him to come with her and a smile spread across his face.

…...

"Please Solas. I want to see if there's anything Elven out there and I could use your help." She said as she pushed a lock of long red hair behind her pointed ear. The informal way of asking his help surprised him, normally she conducted herself with a sense of seriousness. Solas had a look of displeasure on his face. Just the mention of the Storm Coast made his skin crawl. Not that he didn't mind being wet, but everything was always…. damp.

Her blue-green eyes sought out his, a hopeful look within them. She had been taking him everywhere with her after he had admitted to her that he liked traveling to see parts of the Fade he had never been to. A simple gesture with great meaning. He hated the Coast, but couldn't deny her. With a sigh, he let his face relax as he watched the smile spread across her plump, pink lips. Noticing people looking at her she straightened her posture and gave a simple "Thank you, Solas." and turned to leave.

Solas liked watching her leave. Her wavy hair swung behind her back and her hips swayed like flowers in a breeze. As he closed the door to his little room beside Adan's room, he could overhear him yelling at someone about the lack of Elfroot and the overabundance of Spindleweed. He chuckled to himself as he leaned on the door to close it.

Ever since Mahrael had joined the Inquisition because of her mark from the fade and become the "Herald of Andraste" she had been spending most of her free time with him. Not that he minded. It was pretty normal considering the fact that they were both Elven, even though Solas did not consider himself one of the people. She had asked him about his ventures into the fade, the spirits he met, and was impressed by him. That was new to him. She said so much to him without saying anything. A simple touch here, a glance there, a smile. How that smile made his heart race. Every time her eyes met his he caught his breath, his skin tingled the way it did in the fade. He would have expected this from a mage, but Mahrael was no mage. She was a rogue. The dual blades she wielded in combat like some sort of exotic dance had made him lose concentration more than once, which normally ended up in taking an arrow to an arm or a hilt to the jaw. Afterwards she was always so concerned with his well being, bandaging him up, cleaning his wounds, giving him a poultice. Solas had to admit, he liked the attention. Cassandra, however did not. She always had a look of disbelief on her face whenever she coddled him. Varric, who probably knew what was going on to begin with would just smile and chuckle a bit as he cleaned the blood off of his crossbow, Bianca.

He had decided tonight was the night. He was going to go to her in her dreams. He had been toying with the idea of it for some time now, and thought it would not be the best idea, he didn't want to start anything with Mahrael that might progress anywhere, but her image lingered in his mind. Her scent lingered in his nose, and he wanted her taste to linger in his mouth.

After nightfall, he settled into bed focusing his mind on the dreamers around him, searching for her. As he fell asleep he could feel her and walked through the fade looking for her dream. When he did find her, he smiled. When Solas sought out dreams, it was almost like looking at them from the eyes of a bird circling above. He broke the barrier from the space between the fade and her dream and stepped through without causing so much as a ripple of disturbance. He looked upon her in a sheer gown, she was sitting at the edge of a pond, listening to the noises of the world around her. Her wavy, fire red locks fell around her shoulders as she ran her hands and bare feet through the grass, the pale moon casting a glow on her that made her look ethereal.

Her Vallaslin on her face, as light as it was, was still visible. She looked content, at peace. He smiled as he leaned against one of the tall trees that surrounded the serene water and she startled at the movement.

When she had finally caught her breath she spoke, "Solas?".


	2. Chapter 2 - The Space Between Us

A smile spread across Solas' face as Mahrael's lit up with surprise. She pushed herself off the ground with lithe arms and ran to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a hand found it's way to the back of his bald head. He smiled and closed his eyes as he hugged her waist and tucked his head into her hair, inhaling deeply.

"I knew you'd come." Mahrael whispered into his ear.

Solas' heart started to beat wildly in his chest. 'She knew I would come to her?' he thought to himself. While the admission was startling, it made the craving for her within him grow. He ran his hands up and down her back as she sunk into his embrace, giving small groans every now and then to tell him the was soothing her with his touch.

It was after they had stood like this for a while that Mahrael broke the silence with a question, "Solas, is this real? Are you really here?"

Solas thought about how to explain the answer to her before he said anything. "Yes and no. It's really a matter of debate as to whether this is real. What does real even mean?" he responded laying his cheek against the side of her head.

"That's definitely something you would say." she replied with a small giggle. "Come, sit with me." she pulled away from him and reached for his hand as she led him to the edge of the water and sat on the ground. "Isn't this beautiful?" she asked, looking around. Each place she looked, his eyes would follow. There were tall grasses, with blood lotus growing within the water, chirps surrounded them like a symphony.

"It is truly amazing, Mahrael." his eyes fell upon her beautiful face, porcelain white skin, and deep eyes. "Not nearly as amazing as you, though." he said in barely a whisper. Mahrael turned her head to look at him,

"What?".

Was that the wrong thing to say? Did she not feel the same way for him? Maybe this had been all a mistake. He shouldn't have entered her dreams, no matter how tempting. Solas knew that he should not pursue anything with the Herald, but the thought of not having her with him made his heart feel like it was being ripped to pieces.

Mahrael leaned forward, and placing a hand on the side of his cheek, barely brushed her lips against his. Solas' chest felt tight, he couldn't possibly keep his feelings in anymore. This woman, who had kept him from the Fade, kept him lying awake most nights only to think of her with him in his bed was here, in front of him. She was kissing him, and his craving to feel every inch of her was about to overflow.

When Mahrael pulled away, she had a look of concern on her face. It was then that Solas realized that he had not moved while he was letting his inner monologue run rampant.

"I'm sorry, Solas. If this isn't what you want…"

"No." he interrupted, "You are exactly what I want."

In a moment he had closed the space between them, leaning over her body as he laid her down on the soft grasses beneath them. He kissed her passionately, letting himself savor the feel of his lips on hers. Oh, how he had waited for this moment for so long. He ran his tongue across her lips, begging to explore her mouth. She opened her mouth ever so slightly and their tongues met passionately. There was no thinking now for Solas, there was no stopping him. He ran his hands down the sides of her gossamer dress, feeling the slick fabric as he moved down to her thighs. Her moans were like a melody playing for him, the chirps of the world around them like the background music. He broke the kiss only to move down to her neck where he playfully nipped and licked her as she gasped for air. Her hands pulled at his tunic, begging for it to come off. Solas leaned back on his heels as he removed the shirt, exposing pristine white skin.

Mahrael's hands traced his chest, up to his shoulders and back down to his toned stomach. With a shaky breath, he let her feel and explore the exposed skin, wishing for this never to end. Her hands moved around to his back as she pulled him back down on top of her, a playful smirk upon her face. Solas took a minute to just look into her eyes as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"I have laid awake at night, aching to have you near me. Now that I have you here, I must ask, is this what you want?" Solas thought he knew the answer, but he needed to hear her say it.

"I want you, Solas." escaped her lips as she pleaded with him not to go with her eyes.

"I will not leave you, ma vhenan. Not until you tell me to." with that, his mouth reclaimed hers as she ran her hands down the smooth skin on his back.

His hands, exploring her moved the dress up her thigh to reveal the soft flesh underneath. As he ran a hand up the outer thigh and up under her buttox she gave a small gasp before kissing him.

He wanted more of her. It might sound selfish, but he needed her. He began to run his hand along the inside of her thigh up to her small clothes. He growled into her mouth as she moaned into his. She was wet with anticipation, and just the feel of it made the already growing erection in his trousers pulse with excitement. Starting with small circles he began to rub her from outside her clothes. Mahrael's moans becoming louder and more sustained. She fumbled with her hands, eventually settling on the growing bulge in Solas's trousers.

She broke away from his kiss, "You know you can remove these." she quipped with a devilish smile and a raised eyebrow.

"No, ma vhenan. Let me, please." he searched her eyes for an acceptance to his request.

When her hands fell from his buckles he started laying a trail of kisses down her neck and collar bone. He pulled the dress up and over her head, setting it down on the grass next to them. He gazed upon her bathed in moonlight, he bare breasts, toned stomach, down to her long muscular legs. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He wanted to share every part of him with her, and wanted the same in return. He placed a warm hand on her breast as he laid down next to her. She was warm, inviting. His hands exploring the new areas of flesh he had just discovered when Mahrael guided his hand between her thighs. How was he supposed to not take her right now?

He slipped a hand under the fabric covering her most sensitive areas and began to explore the folds of flesh as she took a sharp breath in, followed by a lengthy moan. "Oh Solas…."

Oh, how he loved to hear her say his name. He found her nub of flesh and began to rub in small circles and she quivered under his touch. He watched her as she threw her head back and arched her back. This would be something he would never forget.

He studied her movements and moans as he picked up speed, her breathing becoming more ragged, legs shaking, he could tell she was close. She had barely touched him, and he was ready to explode. He closed his eyes as her hand instinctually found it's way to his trousers. He decided not to fight it, let her do as she wished. This was her dream anyway.

Solas leaned his head to her ear, "Ma vhenan." he whispered into her pointed ear followed by a moan of pleasure. Her legs shook violently as she began to climax, "Solas!" she yelled as he probed inside her to feel the release of warmth on his hand. With the scream of his name, he was met with his own release, covering himself in his own juices.

Mahrael tried to catch her breath as she laid an arm over her eyes. Solas, trying to slow his own breathing down laid his head between her breasts. Her heart was drumming in her chest.

"Did you mean what you said?" she managed to get out between breaths.

"What do you mean?" Solas replied, looking up and moving her arm to see her eyes.

"You said you won't leave me. Did you mean it?" she looked down at him, expecting some harsh reality to spill from his lips.

"I will always be with you, ma vhenan." Solas propped himself up on one elbow and kissed her gently on her lips. "But I think it's almost time for you to…. wake up."

Mahrael sat up in bed, startled. It was the same small room, the same fire, the same bed she remembered. She felt almost satisfied, except that Solas was not beside her in her bed.


End file.
